


Babies

by phasha18



Series: Teen Wolf: One Shots [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Babies, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Stiles Stilinski is Legal, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phasha18/pseuds/phasha18
Summary: Babies. Stiles wants one.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Teen Wolf: One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880353
Kudos: 81





	Babies

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of the characters from Teen Wolf they belong to their creator._

**Babies**

  
“I want a baby,” Stiles said one night as they were laying in bed.

“You what?” Derek rolled onto his side and looked at his boyfriend.

“A baby. I want one,”

“Stiles...”

“Don't you want one too?”

“I do, you just took me by complete surprise,” 

“Oh, sorry, I don't want one now but I do want one,”

Derek smiled at Stiles and pulled him towards him kissing him on the temple.

“Babies are a lot of work Stiles,” 

“I know, I really want one,” 

“How about a puppy?”

“You'd get me a puppy?”

Derek nodded before he found Stiles grinning and kissing him. 


End file.
